1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays, includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates.
The LCD generates an electric field and determines the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes. The LCD displays an image by controlling the polarization of light incident thereupon. There still remains a need for new method of manufacturing LCD displays capable of improving a black afterimage.